


Dear Rose

by emonemotheturtle



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Feels, Love Confessions, Post-Episode: s02e13 Doomsday, True Love, cross dimensional love letter, im sorry, so many feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 12:12:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13589808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emonemotheturtle/pseuds/emonemotheturtle
Summary: The Doctor left a note for Rose after their Doomsday conversation at Bad Wolf Bay





	Dear Rose

Rose Tyler,

This is the last contact I we can ever have. Then I shall carry on, last of the TimeLords, and you will live your life with Jackie and Pete and Mister Mickey. You should try. Try to make a new life for yourself there. Try to be happy, please. I’ll survive. Somehow, I always do.

Tell Pete that I am eternally grateful that he saved you from falling into the void. It wasn’t ideal, not even close, but it’s better that you’re alive. I want you to know, I want there to be no doubt in your mind, if there was any way I could have prevented this, I would have. There was a time when I thought I’d know you forever, Rose. But, of course, that never could have been. Even if you were here. You are human. I am not. I couldn’t grow old with you, the one adventure I could never have. Perhaps it’s best, that we’re apart. People aren’t meant to be together forever.

You came into my life at a bad time, when I truly hated myself, who I had become. But you, Rose Tyler, Defender of the Universe, the Stuff of Legends, you saved me. You loved me. Thank you.

I love you, Rose Tyler. I’m sorry.

Goodbye,

The Doctor


End file.
